Silence
by NaleyBrucasFan - aka Lizzy
Summary: Based on the TV show by the CW. A DS story. Serena is having a rough time with everything that's going on with her family and it leaves Dan and her best friend to help pick out the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

By Lizzy

* * *

_Hey Upper East __Siders_

_Gossip Girl here. Well it looks like drama is following D & S where ever they go. What going on there? Will be sure to update you more on this later!_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Dan had the perfect evening planned for his date with Serena. They were going to go out to dinner, nowhere to fancy but still nice, and then take a carriage around Central Park. Serena had seemed to be having a rough couple of days, so he wanted to try and help cheer her up.

"You look great." Dan said as he picked Serena up from her hotel room.

Serena smiled back, thanked him, picked up her purse, then walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Serena never knew where she was going on her dates with Dan and she usually thought it was cute how he didn't tell her, but not tonight.

"I was thinking dinner then something special," Dan said as they waited for the elevator.

"Oh,"

Oh... oh was all he got. Now Dan knew something was off.

"Is there anywhere you want to go? Because we can change the plans easy if there is."

"Actually there is. There's this club that I really want to go to. Is that alright?" Serena asked.

A club, this should be fun, but Dan agreed.

The club was exactly how Dan had pictured it. Packed to the rim with people, drinks everywhere,, and music blaring. It seemed like a great place to let loose.

Dan immediately grabbed a hold of Serena's hand to make sure that she didn't get separated from him in the crowd.

"Do want anything from the bar?" Serena asked Dan when they got across the room.

"No thanks... hey are you okay?" Dan asked Serena who looked even more tense than she did when he picked her up.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll be right back." She said with a sweet smile.

Serena came back with a coke for Dan and a martini for herself.

"Just in case you get thirsty," She said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." Dan said back. He was falling head over heels for this girl. Everything about her was perfect.

Serena finished her drink, actually pretty quickly, Dan thought.

"Come on lets go dance." She said pulling his hand.

"Okay." Dan said as he let Serena pull him on to the dance floor.

They danced for about an hour before both of them needed to cool down. Serena got the drinks again, getting herself another martini and getting Dan some water like he wanted. Dan could tell that something was bothering Serena but he didn't want to pressure her into telling him. If she wanted him to know she would tell him herself.

After dancing for another hour, Dan excused himself to go to the restroom.

When he returned, he saw Serena almost laying down in her chair. He walked over with a seriously confused look on his face. Then his eyes wondered to the table top where there laid what looked like 10 or 15 shot classes.

"Holy Crap!" Dan exclaimed wide eyed and rushed over to Serena.

"SERENA! SERENA WAKE UP!" He said shaking her and splashing her face with a little of the water from his glass.

"Huh?... tired." This was all get got out Serena before she closed her eyes again.

Dan immediately picked up his cell phone and called the last person in the world he ever thought he'd be calling in an emergency, Blair. Dan had no clue what to do, Serena was completely drunk. She was past the whole acting crazy stage, which he was able to deal with, and into the drunken stupor stage, he knew she couldn't walk on her own even if you dangled a Tiffany's necklace in front of her face.

"Hey S..." Blair said from the other side of the phone.

"Actually it's Dan. Listen Serena's really really drunk."

"Okay... put her in a cab and take her home." Blair answered sounding a little ticked off that he called her, but kinda confused at the same time. She knew for a fact that Serena hadn't been drunk since she came home, why the change now.

"I was going to do that." Dan said sounding a little pissed off, "But her mother would freak out and she's so drunk it would be a miracle if she could stand."

"Why in the world did you let her drink so much!!" Blair demanded. She seriously thought Dan was more responsible.

"I didn't... I went to the bathroom and she had swollen 10 shots while I was gone plus the three martinis she had when I was with her. Look are you going to help me out or not? I know your mother is out of town so it will just be us and she can recuperate without her mom knowing, or I can take her over to my house or home but either way she and I going to have to deal with her mother." Dan explained getting very short tempered.

"Fine... can you at least get her here? I am in no shape to go out in public in what I am wearing," he heard Blair say.

"Actually..." Dan began.

"Your already on your way over here aren't you?" Blair snapped.

"Kinda yea..." Dan replied.

"Grrr fine! Have them buzz me when you get here and I'll let you up. Oh and Dan be careful with her. We don't want her falling face first on her ass or you letting her run into the door or something like that. It would could ruin her image." Blair said.

The next thing Dan heard was the dial tone. He had to roll his eyes at the last thing that Blair had said because only Blair would actually say something like that.

Less than ten minutes later Blair heard the buzz. She turned towards to see when the elevator door opened and less than three minutes later Dan walked in with a completely asleep or maybe passed out, Blair couldn't tell, Serena in his arms.

"Wow! You weren't joking." Blair gasped still in shock. She couldn't believe that Serena would get this wasted. She only did this when something was really bothering her or she got into a huge fight with her mother.

"No I wasn't." Dan said wondering when Blair was going to tell him where to put her. He'd never been in Blair's house before.

"Upstairs fourth room on the right." Blair motioned as she walked up the stair case behind him.

Dan walked into Blair's room and it was almost exactly how he had saw it in his head. Everything in there had its own perfect place and nothing was out of order. He began to place her on the bed when he heard Blair squeal.

"I don't think so... if she pukes she's not doing it on my bed!" Blair snapped. "Put her in there then grabbed a pillow out of the hall closet."

Dan did as he was told, he didn't feel like arguing with Blair right now.

Blair immediately went over to Serena and made she was as comfortable as she possibly could be when your laying on a cold hard marble floor. When Dan returned with the pillow, Blair handed him a list.

"Run down to the store and get this stuff." Blair demanded.

_"Who does she think I am one of her slaves?" Dan_ thought, but took the list anyway. He was willing to help Serena in any way possible even if that did mean letting Blair bark out orders to him.

Being in Blair's bathroom in the middle of the night wasn't anything uncommon, or at least it used to not be, for both S and B. Blair remembered those days well. Sure, Serena could hold her liquor and act like herself for a while, actually longer than most of their friends, but like everyone else she had that certain point where the she would lose composure. Blair had seen it happen many times before Serena went away to boarding school, and had been with her through the horrid hangovers that followed, but Blair knew that Serena would do the same thing for her and had on some occasions. But Serena was well Serena and she was always able to just bounce right back and be back to normal, if you don't count the minor headache, the next day, unlike Blair who thought she was dying for about 24 hours. But this time was different, Blair couldn't truly pin point what it was, it was almost like Serena was letting herself slowly sink away.

Blair hated seeing her best friend like this. Serena looked like death had rolled over her, which seems pretty impossible when your Serena van der Woodsen. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face so pale it almost looked greenish, and her hair was plastered to her head.

Blair suddenly heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. Serena had finally fallen asleep and she didn't want any noise to wake her up. Then it clicked, Dan, she had totally forgotten that he was even here. She scooted across the floor and slowly opened the door. She looked up at Dan, who looked just as worried, if not more, about Serena than she did.

"I got the stuff you needed. You might want to call her mom and tell her that she'll be sleeping over here so she doesn't freak out." Dan said as he walked into the room.

_"That's a good idea." _Blair thought to herself, but all her did was nod.

"I'll watch her while you're gone."

Again Blair nodded and started to leave the bathroom when she heard Dan say "Hey Blair, thanks again."

"She's my best friend it's kinda in the job description." Blair said back.

Dan took that for a "you're welcome" in Blair terms.

Then he turned back around and looked at his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe how fast their night had went from great to horrible and couldn't figure out why Serena wasn't telling him what was wrong. She had been secretive all night, and wasn't acting like her happy usual self.

* * *

Authors Note: Let me know what yall think. The more reviews I get the faster I write and the more I know what my readers want out of my stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Blair came back about five minutes later, with a small smile on her face, "All taken care of. She still asleep?"

"Out like a light." Dan said back. "Nice house by the way."

"Thanks..." Blair responded, she could tell that Dan was uncomfortable, but then again so was she.

"So..." Dan said.

"So... this is awkward." Blair repeated.

Dan couldn't help but smile, Blair said what was on her mind when it popped in there. That was just one of the many things that he didn't care about her. But then again neither Dan nor Blair knew each other very well, and she was Serena's best friend so he needed to give her a shot at least.

Dan nodded in agreement.

"So what exactly did she drink?" Blair asked, trying to break the silence.

"She had three gin martinis when we were together and when I was gone she drank what looked like maybe ten shots of something clear, most likely vodka or something like that." Dan told her.

"Okay..."Blair said as she thought, _"She's not going to have an easy night when she wakes up that's for sure."_

The two must have sat in silence for about five minutes before Blair let out a sigh and got up and went into her room.

Dan had no clue what she was doing, but could hear here moving around.

Suddenly a loud noise rang through the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Blair yelled as she ran through the door.

Serena had just slammed her hand against the toilet rim as hard as she could.

"That's going to leave a mark." Dan said still in shock.

"That's going to leave a mark? Your girlfriend could have broken her wrist and you say "That's going to leave a mark?" Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!" Blair yelled and rolled her eyes. "Just get out! I'll get her. You better hope her arm isn't broken!" Blair snapped, even though she knew it wasn't. She just was bored and needed something to do and yelling at Dan was something, but above all she was worried.

Again Dan did what he was told, even though his head was telling him a billion of things that he could say to Blair right about now, but also knew that she had to be worried too.

Blair just got Serena's head in her lap when she started thrashing around again. Blair could tell that she was dreaming, and as usual she wasn't still. She had gotten bruises from Serena kicking her when she had stayed over and they'd slept in the same bed. But just as soon as the thrashing started, it stopped.

"Hey what time is it?" Blair yelled to Dan, who she guessed was on her bed or on the couch where he could see the clock on her desk.

"12:23" she heard him say.

"And what time is your curfew?" she asked just as a general question, not meaning anything by it.

"Usually it's 1:30." he answered back again, "but not tonight. I'll think of some excuse to tell my dad. I'm not leaving you alone with her in case something goes wrong, or you need an extra pair of hands, or something."

Blair couldn't help but think how sweet Dan was being. She could tell that he really cared for her best friend, maybe even loved her. She was also beginning to see why her best friend was going head over heels for this guy.

She was about to ask Dan another question, just because she was bored and he was someone to talk to, but someone had other plans that caused her to keep her mouth shut.

Because suddenly Serena decided to shot up off the floor. She could barely see in front of her and the room spinning didn't help either. She felt like she was on that horrid cruise she went on with her family again, but worse this time. She could feel her stomach in the back of her throat, but was trying her best to keep herself composed. She could barely remember what she had done to do this to herself.

"Welcome back S," Blair said to Serena who look horrible.

Serena could hear Blair's voice, but it was like her eyes still weren't working correctly and she couldn't tell which Blair was actually her Blair.

"Huh?" Serena said out loud. The her the five Blairs started getting a Dan complex to her and her brain really went into overdrive then. All this thinking was making her massive headache hurt even more.

Dan, who was still in the doorway, was actually shocked to see Serena awake let alone in an upright position.

Blair, who had Serena drunk, was kinda shocked that she wasn't jumping all over Dan, but then again Serena seemed a lot more out of it than she usually did.

"Serena do you know where you are?" Dan asked as he saw the confused/nauseous look that was plastered to Serena's face.

"Nope... no clue," She said with a little giggle, then she did something neither Dan nor Blair was expecting. She let her body just fall, or shoot was actually more like it, back. If Blair hasn't been sitting where she was Serena's head would have hit the hard marble floor.

"Okay how about we don't do that again." Dan said in shock as he went closer to where the girls were and then sat down.

Dan could tell Blair, who also had a shocked look on her face, was about to say something, but again before the words could even leave her mouth, something else happened.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry its taken me so long to post this and sorry it's so short. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read this story. I hope yall liked this chapter as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Serena's face had gone from pale with a greenish tint to white as a sheet, and not those cheap sheets either but the expensive real white ones.

Blair immediately pushed Serena in front of the toilet, knowing what was about to happen. She looked up at Dan who has the most guilty look on his face.

As soon as Blair looked down Serena lost her battle with her stomach. Blair grabbed her best friends long blonde hair, as Dan got a washcloth off the towel rack and stuck in underneath the sink.

"Great!" Blair said very sarcastically "I was hoping she would skip this part."

"After all she drank... I seriously doubt it." Dan replied.

Blair turned her head and gave him a look from hell. So once again Dan decided to keep his mouth shut.

Serena could hear people talking in the distance and she knew it was about her but that was the least of her problems right now, she felt like someone was jumping on her stomach and had the worst headache she'd ever had in her life.

Dan wished nothing more than to be able to take Serena's place. It was killing him to see her this way. He was going to find out what was wrong even if it was the last thing that he did.

"Looking that sad isn't going to help her any." Blair said, which brought Dan back to reality.

"Huh?" Dan questioned.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this. She usually does this when she gets depressed or is really upset about something." Blair stated.

Blair kept on having to help Serena hold herself up. All she wanted to do was flop over, which wasn't an option for her in her predicament. Dan could tell that Blair wasn't very comfortable either.

"Hey I got her if you want to take a break. Maybe try to get a little sleep while you can." Dan said walking closer to Blair ready to take over if she said so.

"Yea thanks," she replied slowly getting up careful not to let her fall on the ground. "Call if you need anything or if something happens."

Serena finally stopped being sick about five minutes after Blair went to bed. Dan looked down at her. Her eyes were wide open, but kind of glossy and had huge tears running down them. Dan grabbed the washcloth that was next to him and gently started wiping her face off. This seemed to calm her down some.

"Thank you," she whispered, since her throat still felt like it was on fire, but the last thing she wanted was to drink anything. Dan had already forced her to drink some water so she wouldn't get dehydrated.

Dan could tell that Serena was sobering up some, which was good. He helped her change into a t-shirt that Blair had left for her to wear and then he let her lay her head in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her. It was now 3:30 in the morning now and they were both exhausted. It only took Serena a couple of minutes to fall asleep in Dan's lap. She was sound asleep wrapped up in his arms, which were comforting and warm, while Dan was just happy to see that she was going to be okay and know that in his arms he could comfort her the best that he knew how in the situation that they were in.

Blair walked into the bathroom at 8:30am to find Serena and Dan in the same position. She was seriously thinking about getting her phone and taking a picture of the two love birds together, but by the time she turned she turned around she saw Dan begin to move. It was almost like he knew someone was watching them. It took a couple of minutes for Dan to actually realize where in the world he was and what had taken place the night before.

"Morning." Blair said with a smirk on her face.

"Mornin" Dan groaned back, still not fully awake yet.

Blair couldn't help but burst out laughing. Dan's hair was standing up each which a way.

"I see someone isn't a morning person." Blair continued to laugh.

Dan just gave her a look as he gently moved Serena's blonde hair out of her face.

Serena woke up about 20 minutes later when her back started hurting from the position that she was laying in.

"Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Dan whispered as he helped her sit up.

"Myheadhurts," Serena groaned.

"Yea I bet," Dan replied being truthful as he handed her two Tylenol and kiss her on the forehead.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Morning S! Good to see you back from the dead," Blair said as she walked into the bathroom.

All Serena did was groan and lay her head against Dan's chest. She knew she looked like death right now. Her hair was plastered to her head, her face was probably pale from being sick, and she didn't even want to think about what her eyes and how bad her dark circles were.

They gave Serena about ten minutes to wake up and then Blair brought up the subject that was most on their minds. Why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Serena sat down on Blair's bed, she began to lay down on her best friend's bed when she heard Blair shriek.

"I don't think so S... it's time for us to have a little chit chat you can go to sleep later" Blair said as she sat down on her bed "after you take a shower of course."

Dan just shook his head and smiled at the last thing Blair said, that was such a Blair response.

Serena looked up at her boyfriend and smiled and patted her hand down on the other side of her to tell him to come and sit. Dan did what she asked.

"Okay S what happened last night," Blair asked getting directly to the point.

"I don't know where to start..." Serena whispered looking down at her feet.

"At the beginning." Blair responded matter of factly.

This statement made Serena start laughing and Dan smiled. Again that was such a Blair comment. Her personality was so get to the point, there was no beating around the bush involved, that's one reason sometimes Dan disliked her so much, but it was what made Blair, well Blair.

"Okay..." Serena whispered again. Dan could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but he must have been the only one because Blair looked like she was getting extremely impatient. He knew how hard this must be for her. If he had been just her and him or even she and Blair it would've been easier for her.

Serena took a deep breath and began to talk, trying her best not to start crying. Well her plan didn't work, tears began to run down her face within the first five minutes. She was careful not to look at Blair or Dan's faces a lot while she was talking. She didn't want to see their expression, but she could tell that they were both worried because Dan would put his hand in hers from time to time and slightly squeeze it. Just feeling that security made her keep going, ignoring the multiple times that she just wanted to stop and keep all her thoughts and problems to herself. For the next forty-five minutes Serena talked about all her problems that she was having at home, and about how much the whole situation with her brother really affected her, and a bunch of other stuff that had been on her mind. Blair had absolutely no idea that Serena had been going through all of this, she could tell that her best friend had been a little bit more distant recently, but she thought it was because she had Dan to talk to now. While Dan was just in complete shock that she had been keeping all these emotions inside of her and didn't explode sooner.

Blair immediately pulled Serena into a hug and said, "Everything is going to be okay I promise."

Serena smiled then nodded her head, as she wiped the fresh tears off of her face and eyes. Blair got up and went into her bathroom for a minute to give Serena a little time to talk to Dan alone. She knew that all this information probably wouldn't be easy for Dan to wrap his mind around. But then again Blair also knew how Serena acted when she was upset and this was a first for Dan.

Blair waiting for about five minutes and then grabbed a damp washcloth so that Serena could at least clean her face, and also grabbed a ponytail holder off of the vanity, then walked back into her bedroom.

"Here you go S." she said handing the wash cloth and hair thing.

Serena gladly accepted both. She pulled her hair up into a bun, really not caring what in the heck it actually looked like. Appearance wasn't very important right now or on her mind, especially the way she felt. She cleaned off her face then went into the bathroom to freshen up some more.

While she was gone Dan looked at his watch and knew the sooner he got home the less trouble he was going to be in when he got there. He sort of had a plan on what to tell his Dad but wasn't totally sure if it was going to work.

Blair noticed Dan looking at his watch and she could see the stressed look on his face. "You know you can leave if you need too."

Hearing this Serena's head turned towards the bed, looking at her boyfriend and she saw the look too before he quickly changed his facial expression.

"Actually I wanna go too... I just want to go home and go to sleep." Serena said as a big yawn came over her, which caused both Blair and Dan to laugh. It was obvious that everyone in that bedroom was extremely exhausted, especially Dan and Serena.

"Okay I'll take you home." Dan smiled as he got up off the bed and held his arm out of her to grab.

She accepted it and allowed herself to get gently pulled from the bed. Serena turned around to her best friend and said, "I love you B and thanks for everything," then gave Blair a hug.

"Anytime S but next time try not to drink so much and just come and talk to someone. " Blair requested.

"I promise," Serena said as a small smile crept across her face.

As soon as Serena walked outside she wished that she had her sunglasses with her. The sunlight was magnifying her headache by at least 10. But thankfully the cab was there quickly. When the cab driver asked where too Serena shocked Dan when she said Brooklynn and gave Dan's address.

"I thought you said that you wanted to go home?" Dan asked with a completely stumped look on his face.

"I do... home with you. If that's alright?" Serena asked as she laid her head on Dan's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dan said as he kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. He could tell that she still felt bad on top of her head killing her.

Serena was almost asleep in Dan's lap when she felt the car come to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dan, who was looking down.

"Are we there?"

"Yep," Dan answered as he helped her sit up. Serena nodded then followed Dan out of the cab.

The only good thing that had happened today was when they walked into the loft and saw that only Jenny was home.

"Hey Jen," he said so they didn't surprise his sister, who had her back turned to the front door.

"Dan! Dad's gonna..." She stopped immediately when she saw Serena. "Oh hi Serena, are you okay?"

"_Oh great, I must look really bad."_ Serena thought to herself, but nodded in response.

Dan walked Serena to his bedroom, then came back where Jenny was. Jenny immediately asked what was going on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something wasn't right. Dan explained to her that Serena had had a really hard night and morning, not going into complete detail about how drunk she actually had gotten, and said that she didn't want to be alone right now and wasn't feeling all that great. All Jenny did was nod, knowing that he would probably give her more of the story when Serena wasn't waiting for him in the next room.

"Oh yea Jenny, where's Dad?" Dan asked kinda dreading the answer.

"He's at the gallery but should be back in about an hour," she answered as she saw her brother turn around and begin to head towards his room. "Oh and Dan you better have a great excuse."

"I know I know." Dan called back as he went into his room and carefully shut the door behind him.

He saw Serena sitting on the bed looking completely dazed and exhausted. He knelt down right in front of her, brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and said in a very concerned voice "Are you okay? You're really pale again."

Serena nodded her head. "I'm just really tired and my head feels like someone's driving over it multiple times," she meant for that to come out very casually, but the look on Dan's face made her realize that it sounded a little more dramatic than she wanted it to, even though it was the truth.

"Why don't you lay down? I'll be back in a minute okay?" he said as he got up off the floor and gently kissed her on the forehead. Serena nodded, watched him walk out the door, then laid down on his bed, hoping that sleeping would calm her stomach and help her head.

Again she was just about asleep when she heard someone gently calling her name. She looked up to see Dan right in front of her holding a cup of water, three Tylenol, and another pill that she didn't know what it was. Serena took the three pain pills with a swift pop in her mouth, but was more precautious with the other pill. "It's to help your stomach," Dan said noticing her uneasiness. But then she nodded and swallowed that pill as well. After she'd finished all the water in the cut, she laid back down. Dan laid down on the other side of the bed, just watching her as she slowly began to drift off.

About 30 minutes later, Rufus shot in planning to start screaming at his son, but when he looked on the bed he changed his mind. There was Dan and Serena dead as a doornail, his arms wrapped around hers like he was protecting her, and she curled as close to Dan as she possibly could be. Rufus quietly turned away and shut the door behind him. He and Dan would talk later. Jenny who was right behind her Dad looked in when Rufus turned away and had to say awww. It was now obvious to her that Dan really did love Serena, and wasn't about to let anything happen to her while she was wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I hope yall enjoy it. Please read and review! Comments are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

It took Serena a second to realize where she was and what had happened. But then it clicked, she was at Dan's. She looked to her right and saw her boyfriend sound asleep. She slowly wiggled her way out from under Dan's arm that had been wrapped around her. She looked back to make sure she hadn't woke him up and he was still sound asleep. She still felt like she did before she fell asleep, maybe even worse. Why had she done this again? What was the point? Serena had to find a bathroom and now before her bladder exploded. She slowly started to stand up, careful not to stand up to quickly to avoid getting dizzy, then when she felt herself standing up straight she rushed into the nearest bathroom. When she unlocked the door she saw Dan looking at her. Either her moving or maybe flushing must have woken him up.

"Hey... are you okay?" he asked as she sat back down on his bed.

Serena nodded her head yes. "I just had to pee really bad," she blurted out making Dan smirk.

"Are you feeling better?" he questioned, noticing that she was still a little paler than usual.

"A little.." she answered. And actually it was the truth. Yes her head was killing her and her stomach was still doing summersaults but she didn't feel like she was going to die at that moment.

Hearing her response Dan smiled then gently kissed her and lowered her back on the bed. He didn't know about her but he was still exhausted and could sure another nap with her wrapped in his arms. Again they both fell asleep, but this time was different. As they both drifted off you could see a light smile on their faces, not only because they were in each other's arms, but because they made it through this whole situation in one piece and still a couple.

The End!

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter wasn't very long at all but I thought it was a good place to stop. But don't worry I already have a sequel in the making. Which means more DS moments and more drama! I'm not sure what it's going to be called yet but look out for it soon.

Here's a little preview.

Sequel :

_It had been three months since that night. And to Serena's surprise it had actually made her and Dan's relationship stronger even though at the time she was terrified it was going to destroy it for some reason. She had been doing a lot better about talking about what she was feeling instead of keeping them all bottled up inside and using alcohol as an escape._


End file.
